Three Choices
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: Casey dreams...After Evan breaks up with Frannie and Cappie breaks up with Rebecca...Casey is still President of ZBZ. CE, CC and CM. Story is better than summary...I'm really bad with summaries! Rating because of very minor, very slight reference to sex.


_Recently started watching Greek and am completely in love with it. This is slightly influenced by One Tree Hill, which I also adore. My first Greek fic…please be nice and review!! Could really use some feedback. Xxx_

_**As much as I would love to, I don't own Greek or any of the characters. Just a great fan of it!**_

Casey stood on her balcony at the ZBZ house, pondering the three guys in her life: Evan, Max and…Cappie. She loved al three of them, all in different ways albeit, but she still loved them. They were all so different from each other. Max was smart, incredibly so, and he was sweet and selfless. Evan was the perfect Omega Chi, always looking top-notch, getting perfect grades and acting like a gentleman…well most of the time anyway. And Cappie was…Cappie, the epitome of a Kappa Tau brother, lazy, not studious and a party animal. But he was also charming, clever and loyal. All of them were great men really.

The blonde-haired girl shook her head to rid herself of thoughts of all three. She was finally single. She should enjoy it whist she had the chance, before another guy came along, made her fall in love again and then present her with another dilemma. Casey looked over at Ashleigh, fast asleep, and sighed, wishing she could get to sleep. Figuring she should at least try, she walked slowly to her bed.

x-x-x

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart!" Evan's voice rang out as the door closed behind him. Casey came out of the kitchen, smiling. This became a beam as she saw the red roses that he husband was holding in his hands. She gasped,

"Evan! You shouldn't have! They're beautiful!"

Evan kissed her.

"You're beautiful. Can you believe it's been one year already?"

"I know. Remember all the drama at CRU? It seems so long ago now…" Casey thought back to all of her friends from her college. She had lost contact with many of them, something she greatly regretted, but she barely had time to meet up with Ashleigh, let alone the rest of CRU. Evan, knowing what she was thinking, wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. She smiled up at him, touching the OX∆ at her throat at the same time. Evan had returned his lavaliere to her when they had become engaged, saying that his letters should never have left her neck. Casey kissed him quickly and said, as she walked into the kitchen,

"Now I need to prepare our anniversary dinner."

x-x-x

"Max, you know how much I hate it when you leave things lying around in the kitchen!" Casey said in a slightly annoyed voice. She began clearing some of it so that she could prepare him some food. She almost had to force feed him sometimes since he'd be too distracted to remember. Suddenly a pair of hands stilled her and a voice whispered in her ears,

"Stop cleaning, my love. I'll do it later."

Casey turned and slung her hands loosely around Max's neck. She kissed him softly.

"How's your work going?"

Max grimaced.

"I've had to postpone it. Very important matter came up."

"What do you mean? What can be more important than a project that will make you one of the leading polymer scientists?" Casey was starting to become worried. Max wouldn't even stop this project to eat, after all. He laughed at her expression.

"Our anniversary, of course, love!"

Casey smiled, happy that he would choose her over polymer science. Although they were happily married she sometimes wondered what he would do if he had to choose between her and his work. Suddenly she caught sight of the clock.

"Dammit, I have to go meet Ashleigh! I will see you when I get home, darling."

She gave him a deep kiss before running out.

x-x-x

Casey sat up in her bed, cold sweat forming on her back. She breathed easier when she realized it was all just a dream. But it had been so vivid, so real. She could imagine her life turning out like that. Having the life that Evan had been so scared of that he had cheated on her with Rebecca, the life that Max had been racing towards when they first started going out. The two relationships were so different. Evan and Casey shared the same lifestyle; they both knew what it was like to be Greek whereas with Max, she, despite her good grades, often felt inferior in so many ways. She would never tell him that; it would shock him too much.

Casey did notice that Cappie was not in her dream at all. She wondered if that was a sign that she wasn't meant to be with the blue-eyed, shaggy-haired man. Sighing, she looked at Ashleigh, who was still fast asleep. Casey lay down again, staring at the ceiling.

x-x-x

"Are you sure that you don't want to come up, Ashleigh? Cappie's probably just watching television. It's a Saturday after all. You know he would love to see you."

Ashleigh smiled at her best friend.

"Poor you! How do you put up with him monopolising the couch every Saturday?"

Casey laughed.

"Trust me, he only gets away with hit because he's such a great husband!"

"Speaking of, Happy Anniversary!!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"Thanks, Ash. As much as I love Cappie, I highly doubt he'll remember. He's so bad with dates. He forgot his own birthday once!"

Ashleigh laughed before kissing her friend goodbye on the cheek.

As soon as Casey entered the house, though, the rose petals on the floor caught her eye. Surprised, she realized that Cappie must have remembered their anniversary. Smiling she followed the rose petals into their bedroom, expecting to find Cappie. But the rose petal stopped just outside of their bedroom and when she stepped inside, nothing had changed in the room. Disappointed, she sighed, but then the door closed behind her. Casey spun to see her handsome husband standing with a bunch of flowers in his hand. Casey though they looked familiar. He walked towards her until there was almost no space between them.

"Happy anniversary, gorgeous!"

His wife squealed with delight and kissed him passionately, flinging her arms around his neck.

"You remembered!"

He pulled away momentarily.

"Did you honestly think I would forget?"

She shrugged.

"You forgot your own birthday, honey. By the way, are those flowers from the neighbour's garden?"

She laughed as he nodded sheepishly. Delighted, she pulled him towards their bed, discarding the stolen flowers.

x-x-x

This time when Casey woke up she was smiling with pleasure. Jumping up she began to get ready for the day. Just as she had put the finishing touches on, there was a knock at the window. She was surprised to see Evan there. Quickly she let him in, asking,

"What are you doing here, Evan?"

He appeared to be struggling for words, opening and closing his mouth several times. Finally he said,

"Frannie and I broke up a little while ago. Well you probably know that already. But what you don't know is that after we broke up, I wasn't sad and I didn't know why. Then I finally realized it was because I only went out with her to make you jealous. I was just too blind to see that. It's you, Casey, it's always been you."

Slowly her smiled disappeared as he spoke. She was very quiet when she replied.

"Evan, I don't know what to say except that I don't return your feelings. I've moved on now. I'm sorry."

Evan's head dropped as he said,

"I thought you might say that, but I had to give it a try. Goodbye Casey."

Casey watched him leave with sadness, but no regret in her heart.

x-x-x

Max's face lit up when Casey showed up at his door. He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head. Frowning, he asked,

"Is anything the matter, Casey?"

Picking her words carefully, she answered,

"Max, you're an amazing guy and I really do love you a lot. I'm just not sure if I love you enough…and you deserve someone better than someone who has doubts."

Despite the fact that Casey was breaking up with him, Max's face showed no expression, but his eyes said it all.

"If you love me, then why are you breaking up with me? I don't mind if you have doubts…stay with me and I can dispel them!"

She answered,

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm breaking up with you because although I do love you, I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with someone else; I always have been, I think, I've just been too stubborn to accept it."

Max nodded and slowly backed back into his room, closing the door in Casey's face. This time there was both sadness and regret in her heart.

x-x-x

Casey could hear the sound of the Kappa Tau brothers fooling around inside. Deciding she didn't particularly want all of them to see her, she began to climb up the side of the house where Cappie's room was. This reminded her of all the times that she had done this when he was ill. Desperately hoping that there wasn't another girl in his room, she jumped in. Cappie sat up in his bed, surprised to see her come in.

"Well, hello, Madame President. What might you be here for? A little Cappie special, perhaps?"

Casey stayed by the window, nervously fidgeting with her hands, ignoring his comments. Finally she began to say,

"I had a weird dream last night. It started off with Evan's and my anniversary, then it morphed into Max's and my anniversary."

Cappie, looking disappointed, tried to rally.

"Well, well, quite the player you are, Miss Cartwright. Why might you be telling me this?"

Annoyed Casey retorted,

"Will you just let me finish?! I then dreamt that **we** were married. And I was happy, as happy as I was when we first started dating. Before KT happened and before Evan and Rebecca and well, before everything really. Cap, I was happier with you then I have been with anyone else!"

The president of Kappa Tau Gamma got up from his bed and slowly walked towards the blonde. Finally, as he looked down at Casey, Cappie breathed,

"It's about time."

Casey smiled and reached up, slowly drawing his head down towards her.

FIN


End file.
